How I First Met You
by kosumi
Summary: Kuki experiences her first day of school and makes friends with Nigel and Hoagie. She also discovers her enemy: The Delightful Dorks. Now there's a new bad boy in town. Goes by Wallabee
1. A Kickball Assault

How I First Met You  
Kosumi  
  
  
  
  
A/N: KIDS NEXT DOOR IS NOT MINE. I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY CRAPPY WRITING. I AM A HORRIBLE WRITER. BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY AND IDEAS ANYWAY. HEHE. NOW DUN STOP READING UNTIL YOU FINISH THE WHOLE THING. THANK YOU. OH LEMME TELL YOU THIS..  
  
NUMBUH ONE - NIGEL UNO  
NUMBUH TWO - HOAGIE P. GILLIGAN JR.  
NUMBUH THREE - KUKI SANBAN  
  
THERE. SO NO CONFUSION. THANK YOU. NOW READ.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a bright an early autumn morning, as little Kuki Sanban clutched her mother's hand nervously. Kuki and her mother was walking across the street as Kuki spotted her new school in America. She stared at the other children, running around, laughing and chasing their friends, and kissing their mothers goodbye before the school bell rang.   
  
It was Kuki's first day of school. But unlike the other children, it was not their first day of school. She didn't start school on September like all the other kids because she had just moved in from Japan. That worried her because all of the other students must of already made friends. Poor Kuki was afraid that she'd be all alone.   
  
"KUKI DAH-LING...Pay NICE OHKAY?" Her mother said as they reached the front of the building. Kuki looked away from her mother and down at the pavement, feeling very awful. All the kids looked at her weird as they ran by.   
  
"yes mama." she said timidly.   
  
"GOOD GUHL."  
  
"I'm afwaid!" she said suddenly. She wasn't ready to leave and was never more afraid in her entire life to be without her mother.   
  
"WHY You FRAID?! Nothing to be FRAID."  
  
"Wut if the teacher are mean." Kuki muttered softly.   
  
"No No.." her mother said, shaking her head back and forth. "NO mean. Teecha heare to HELP yoo."  
  
Kuki sighed sadly. "Wut if I dun make friends?" Her mother shook her head again.  
  
"Dun WOHWIE! YOO make a LOT of fend."  
  
Kuki was beginning to doubt herself. So convinced that she was the most miserable girl in school, her pouty lips began to quiver, and the tears started forming in the corner of her eyes. She gripped her mother's hand even tighter and tried to sniff away the tears  
  
"NO NO KUKI! NO CRY!" Her mother said immediately. "NO CRY! CRYING FOR BAYHBIES."  
  
She couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Feeling her tiny heart break, she began to cry freely, whining into her mother's hand.  
  
"NO NO! NO CRY! CRYING FOR BAYHBIES. WASAMATTAH KUKI?! NO CRY KUKI!!" Her mother pleaded. "NO CRY!!"  
  
Kuki started to bawl her eyes out, she couldn't take the pressure of facing this new and strange place. Her cries became louder as her mother spoke to her. She absolutely did NOT want to start the first day of school alone. She shook her tears strained face and pleaded for her mom not to make her go.   
  
"KUKI! KUKI! BAD GUHL! YOO NO CRY, OKAHY?! NO CRY O MOMMY SPANK YOO!"  
  
It was then that Kuki became hysterical. She threw her head back and began wailing as loud as she could.   
  
"STOP O MAMMIE SPANK Y--"  
  
"SHADAPP!!" she screamed. Frustrated, she ripped her hand away fiercely, throwing them into the air, and running far away as fast as her little legs could carry her. She continued to cry and scream and shatter all that was wonderful in the neighborhood. Every parent and child stopped to look at her as she fled into the school building bawling at the tops of her lungs.  
  
Her mother was stunned. But relieved that she finally went inside school, she sighed, shrugged, turned around and left for home.  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside of school, two young boys had witnessed the whole thing, they continued to watch her run off inside the building as they walked inside the front gate themselves. One of them was a skinny little bald boy with a big red sweater and plastic blue sunglasses that made him look real cool.  
  
"Haha...look at her run." he said. The other boy was rather well rounded compared to his skinny little friend, and he wore a wrinkly blue shirt that had a picture of a colorful plane on it.   
  
"Das sad..." he said.  
  
"No! Das funny!" said the kid with the glasses.  
  
"Nuh UH! 'Member YOU on YER first day of school, NIGEL!"  
  
"NO! What?! Wud I do?" he said defensively.  
  
"You were crying TWOO times as much as her!" said the round kid.   
  
Nigel looked shocked and embarrassed.  
  
"W-Well...SO WERE YOU Hoagie!" he said.  
  
"NUH-UH! I remember!"  
  
"No you don't." said Nigel.   
  
"I wonder where's her mom." Hoagie pondered thoughtfully.  
  
"I hope she's in our class."  
  
"WHY?" Hoagie asked aloud.  
  
"So we can be her friend!" Nigel replied flashing his friend a toothy grin.   
  
"Oh Okay!" Hoagie agreed. "But you're weird." he added.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that morning, a staff had to take Kuki to her rightful class because she was wandering the halls, completely lost and sobbing.  
  
She got to her classroom, with eyes still red and puffy.   
  
"WHY HELLO THERE!" The teacher greeted with a huge smile that stretched ear to ear, creating millions of wrinkles across her face. "You must be our NEW student from JAPAN!!!"  
  
Kuki smiled slightly and nodded.  
  
"GREAT!! We'll take GOOD care of YOU!!!" and with that, the staff left, and Kuki entered her new classroom with her new teacher. "EVERYONE!!!" the teacher announced. "This is our new BRIGHT YOUNG student, KUKI!" All the kids looked up wordlessly. They stared at her for a moment, and Kuki stared right back with a shy smile. To her surprise, all the kids just went back to what they were doing. She sighed in frustration. "NOw KUKI, you just run along and make friends now okay?!"  
  
The same boys that were in front of the school earlier looked up to see that same girl that had been crying like a baby.  
  
"Hey, it's that crazy girl." said the round one to the skinny one.   
  
"Yea I know." he said, as they pretended to play chutes and ladder. All they did was move the pieces around the board, thinking that was how it was played.   
  
"Aren't you going to tell her to come play with us?" Hoagie said. He moved his piece up the ladder and up the chute to the finish line. "I WIN!" he exclaimed.  
  
"NUH UH!!" Nigel said as he pushed Hoagie's hand away and pounded his piece on the finish line instead. "I WIN NOW." he announced.   
  
"YOU CHEATED. YOU BIG UGLY CHEATER." exclaimed the round kid.   
  
  
Kuki took a good look at the small room. There was a green chalk board, small chairs and tables for working on, a shelf with a lot of colorful books, another shelf with supplies and clay and all different kinds of beads, a toy box with many weird looking toys, the teacher's desk, a sink with paint brushes, windows with all different kinds of drawings on it, a mini refrigerator, a shelf with many square that had all of the children's lunch bags, jackets, and shoes, and her classmates that where sitting on the carpet doing all sorts of puzzles, playing games, and such. Not knowing what else to do, and being too scared to talk to all of the new people, she went over to one of the shelves and picked up a random book.   
  
  
Tired and bored out of her mind, she spent the whole morning, looking at children's' picture books in a corner of the classroom by herself. She sighed.   
  
  
Suddenly she heard a big noisy clanky ring. She looked up to see all of the children, cleaning up all of the toys they were playing with and putting them back into it's rightful place. She watched as they got up after they were done, and ran out the door, cheering, towards the playground.  
  
Noticing the confusion, her teacher walked up to her, after all the kids had left, and told her she could go too.   
  
"It's recess time Kuki, you could go outside and play now!"  
  
She looked unsure. "Would you come with me?"  
  
"Oh no! I can't I have stuff to do! Just follow your friends outside and ask them if you could play with them. There's balls and jump rope!"  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
  
The sun was blinding. SHe walked outside into the vast playground that was built on dirty black asphalt.  
  
She spotted a group of girls playing with a big jump rope. There were two girls holding the rope at both ends, and a line that formed in front of it. Each girl took turns jumping through the rope as it swung, if they were successful, they went right back in the line. All the girl were chanting some song, as they jumped. It sounded like the ones she chanted back at Japan, but the songs she sang were in Japanese.   
  
She wanted to play with them very badly. Without thinking, she didn't bother waiting in line, and jumped right into their game on another girl's turn. The little girl screamed as the rope entangle the both of them. Both Kuki and the girl tripped and fell to the ground. They all stopped singing their song, and some of the girls in line laughed, and so did Kuki. But the two girls holding the rope were not amused one bit.   
  
"HEY! WHAT DO YA THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Screamed one of the girls. She had light brown hair, and a big pink bow on the top of her head, she also had on a big pink poofy dress.  
  
Kuki stopped laughing and looked up kind of scared. "W-What? It was funny." she said.  
  
"It was FUNNY cause you fell on your FACE." Said the other one. She had glasses and was a lot chubbier, and hair done in pig tails that stuck on the side of her head.  
  
"I-I'm sorry." Kuki apologize, and untangled herself from their jump rope.  
  
"YOU BETTER BE. YOU RUINED OUR GAME." said the one in the pink bow.  
  
"YEA!" said the chubby one. "SO PLAY SOMEWHERE ELSE."  
  
None of the other girls complained as they resumed their game.   
  
Feeling rejected, Kuki walked around the playground again looking for other people to play with. This was the second time today that she had her heart broken. But she didn't cry on it this time. It was harder to make friends than she thought.  
  
This time, she spotted three weird looking boys playing with a big red handball. They were standing on a big white square that was drawn in on the ground with chalk. That square was also divided into four smaller squares. Each boy stood on a square, softly bouncing the ball towards eachother. She wondered if she could play with them.   
  
"Hi." she said, as she walked up to the three. THey stopped bouncing the ball, to look at her.  
  
"What do you want?" Said the tall one. He had long brown hair, that covered his eyes.   
  
"What are you playing?" she said softly.   
  
"Four Square." Said the blonde boy with the mushroom haircut. "DUH."  
  
"Can I play?" she asked, shyly. She started to feel like the kids here in America weren't too friendly.   
  
"I DUNNO." said the third kid. Strangely, he was wearing a football helmet that covered his whole head. She could hardly see his mouth, the helmet shadowed his whole face, except for his eyes. Why was he wearing a football helmet in the first place? she didn't know. The boys snickered. "I DUNNO, CAN YOU?!"  
  
Kuki looked confused. "uh.."  
  
The boy in the football helmet sighed. Well, atleast she think he did, she couldn't see his face. "It's 'MAY' I, STUPID. Learn CORWECT GRAMMAH."   
  
"Uh...okay. So can I play?" she asked.  
  
The kid in the helmet, faked a laugh, and looked at the other kids who did the same. He shook his head at them, while pointing his thumb at her. "She still doesn't get it! It's 'MAY' I!"  
  
Kuki really didn't know what they were talking about. It was starting to annoy her but she still really wanted to play. "WELL?" she said.  
  
The boys turned back to her, with an annoyed sigh. They thought about it for a moment, then looked at eachother with a mischievous smile and a strange glint in their eye.  
  
"Suuure." Said the blonde kid, "you could play."   
  
The tall one with the hair in his eye laughed quietly while rubbing his hands together. "Just step onto that empty square little girl."  
  
  
"YAY!!" Kuki cheered. She was finally getting to play with some of her classmates. "Now WHAT?!" The girl chirped happily.   
  
"Now we play...DODGEBALL!!"   
  
"Huh?"  
  
Before Kuki could react, each weird looking boy magically brought out a hard yellow kick ball from behind their back and was ready to aim it at her.  
  
"HEY WAIT! How do you PLAY this GAME!"   
  
"READY?!" said the helmet boy, "GET SET, GOOO!!!!"  
  
Kuki screamed and fell back as one of the balls hit her smack in the face, she rolled around the floor crying in agony as another one bounced strait on her head. The poor girl fell back to the floor and scrapped her chin on the ashault. She looked up with her tear strained face to see another ball coming strait for her head. She closed her eyes and was about to scream. But nothing ever hit her.   
  
She slowly opened her wet eyes and was shocked at what she saw. How was that POSSIBLE?! One of the bullies, the tall one, was rolling around on the floor clutching his face and screaming out in pain.   
  
"THAT NIGEL KID KICKED THE BALL RIGHT IN MY FACE!!" he screamed.   
  
SHe looked up with her watery eyes and noticed a totally different boy standing next to her.  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT." he said. He was a really skinny boy with a pair of black shades, and was smiling strait at the three bullies. "Serves you RIGHT for picking on people!"  
  
"YEA!!" Kuki whirled her head to her other side and found another kid defending her. He was more rounder, and he looked like he could be the friend of the kid with the shades. "WE'RE GONNA TEACH YOU A LESSON!!" he shouted.  
  
Kuki was so relieved, she started to cry out a fresh batch of tears. This time she was so happy.   
  
"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS HOAGIE!!" Said one of the bullies. The blonde one was about to toss another ball in his direction. But too late. Hoagie had in his hand his own yellow kickball, and to the blonde's surprised, he swiftly tossed it in the air and KICKED IT right in his face.  
  
The blonde screamed and fell back also. Two down, one to go. Both the blonde and the tall guy was rolling around the floor, clutching their faces, and crying in agony. THe only one standing left was the bully with the football helmet. He looked down at his fallen companions, then up at the girl and her two saviors, in fear.  
  
"YOU STILL WANNA PLAY DODGEBALL?!" said the kid with the sunglasses, that Kuki now learned was Nigel.   
  
"YEA!" said the round kid that Kuki just discovered was Hoagie. She then looked at the kid with the football helmet she now knew was a bully.  
  
He growled in anger, fists clenched, and feet that stood firmly on the ground. Kuki still couldn't make out his face inside that helmet, but she could pretty much guess he was steamed.  
  
"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!!!!' HE ROARED.  
  
"Funny," said Nigel. "WE WERE ABOUT TO TELL YOU THAT!!" and with one swift moment, he brought a kick ball from the ground, and KICKED IT as hard as he could. It hit the kid right in the stomach, full blast, it got the wind knocked right out of him.   
  
Helmet kid bent over the ashault in pain, clutching his stomach, wide eyed, and gasping for air. He fell on his knees and began to cry.   
  
The two boys looked triumphant, and offered to help Kuki up.  
  
"You okay?" said the round kid. He scooped his hand, and brought her up to her feet. She smiled in appreciation.   
  
"Thanks guys," she said as she wiped her teary eyes with the back of her dirty hand. The skinny kid, Nigel, looked at her and saw that the end of her chin was bleeding. He informed her of it.  
  
"Uh...you're bleeding. Right here." He said, and rubbed his chin.  
  
"Huh?" She dabbed the end of her chin with her own dirty hand and was surprised to find a small amount of blood.  
  
"uh oh." said Hoagie.   
  
In an instant, her eyes began to well up again.   
  
"NO WAIT! Don't CRY! It'll be okay!!" the boys pleaded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
During the rest of recess, Nigel and Hoagie took Kuki to the nurses office. She stopped crying after awhile, and after the bell rang, Nigel and Hoagie stayed behind to look after her. She lied down on a bed, and the nurses cleaned and treated the wound on her chin. After that, she bandaged it up, and told Kuki she was allowed to go back to class. But she protested, and told her that her head hurt cause the ball had hit her twice. The nurse agreed, and gave her a pack of ice. Then offered Kuki to call her mom, but Kuki said no.   
  
"So...what's your name anyways?" Asked Nigel.   
  
"I'm Kuki Sanban." she said, smiling a big smile.  
  
The two boys smiled a big smile back, baring what teeth they had.   
  
"I'm NIGEL!" said the skinny one.  
  
"Hoagie P. GILLIAN Jr!!" said the round one.  
  
"Wh-Who were those three kids?" Kuki asked shyly. Referring to the weird looking boys that had abused her earlier.  
  
Nigel was about to answer when just those three kids bursted into the nurses office.  
  
"MY STOMACH HURTS!!"  
  
"My NOSE IS BLEEDING!!"  
  
"And my FACE hurts."  
  
They all wailed, crying at the same time. Alarmed, the nurse quickly ran to all three of them.  
  
Kuki gasped. "They're back."  
  
"Don't worry. They won't do anything in front of a grownup." Nigel said knowingly. I've picked a fight with these kids before." Hoagie nodded.   
  
They sat down on separate chairs across the room. They were too busy crying and whining that they didn't even acknowledge Kuki and the boys. They continued to cry while a frantic nurse went around checking if there was any serious boo-boos. She ran around to get them some ice.  
  
Just then, two others girls bursted into the room. Kuki recognized them as the two horrible girls that wouldn't let her play jump rope before. It was the girl with the pink bow and poofy dress, and the chubby girl with glasses and pigtails. They went over to the three crying boys immediately.  
  
"WHAT happened to you?!" shrieked the girl with the pig bow.  
  
"Why are you crying?!" exclaimed the other one.   
  
One of them stopped blubbering, to answer the inquiring girls.  
  
"I-It was..I-I-It was...I..." he said between sobs and hiccups. He paused as the nurse came back inside the room with ice. "I'll tell you later." he whispered shakily, while eyeing Kuki and her friends, Nigel and Hoagie. The girl with the bow turned her head to see what he was staring at and found the same girl who had rudely interrupted their game of jump rope before. She stared at them icily before turning back her attention to the hurt boys.   
  
"W-Who are they?" Kuki whispered. Nigel gave them a dirty look before turning towards Kuki.  
  
"They're known....as the Delightful Children From Down the Lane." he said, as quietly as possible so they wouldn't hear.  
  
"The-WHAT?!" said Kuki.  
  
"SHH!!" Hoagie hushed. "The-Delightful-Children-From-Down-the-Lane!" he echoed. "But they're not at all DELIGHTFUL."  
  
"Yea!" said Nigel. "They're really mean and bossy, but they SUCK UP to the adults. And I just HATE adults."  
  
"Yea...we got to do something to stop them." said Hoagie. "What they did to you today was the WORST. And I mean it."  
  
"Yea.." said Nigel. "I can't believe you even survived those kick balls. They got you TWICE in the head!"  
  
Kuki blushed and look down. "yea, i know."  
  
"Ya know, we really ought to do something." Hoagie suggested.  
  
"YEA!" said Nigel. "I've been wanting to get back at them SO bad! And the mean grownups!"  
  
"Let's pretend we're SUPERHEROS!" Kuki exclaimed.  
  
"No. I dun wanna pretend..." said Nigel very serious. "I really wanna kick some BUTT."   
  
"Then let's make our OWN club then!" said Hoagie.  
  
"You're a GENIUS! Hoagie!" Nigel said a little too dramatically. He grabbed his friend's head, and pretended to kiss him all over.  
  
"EY! STOPPIT!"  
  
"And only the GREATEST of kids can join." Nigel said, getting so excited.  
  
"LIKE US!" said Hoagie.  
  
"And we'll fight off the bad guys and evil grownups..." Nigel continued.  
  
Kuki watched as the two boys got hyper.   
  
"But what shall be call it?!" cried Hoagie.  
  
Nigel thought for a minute. He thought about the name, Delightful Children from Down the Lane. "hmmm....Children from down the lane....down the lane....I KNOW. we can be...the Kids NEXT DOOR!!" he shouted. It was the most creative thing a first grader could come up with. He was so proud of himself.  
  
"YEA!!" agreed Hoagie. "DAS PERFECT. We can be....CODENAME, Kids Next Door." he said as he posed like a Charlie's Angel. He never felt so smart in his life.   
  
"We can be like...secret AGENTS." cheered Kuki, who jumped down from the bed feeling all better now. The three of them dismissed themselves from the nurses office, and continued to talk about their idea while heading back to their room.  
  
"Now we just need super secret names," Hoagie said full of thought.  
  
"I KNOW!!" cried Nigel. "I'll be SUPER MASTER Nigel!"   
  
"No! No one can know it's US." said Hoagie.   
  
"How about we just call eachother by numbers" suggested Kuki.  
  
"Das a great idea!" said Nigel. "I'll be numbuh one, since I'M THE LEADER, and I'M THE COOLEST."  
  
"NO!! I wanna be the leader!! I came UP with the IDEA." said Hoagie.  
  
"NO. I'm coolest. You can be numbuh two, das still good."  
  
"okay." he gave up.  
  
"And YOU, you'll be numbuh three." Nigel granted.  
  
"ME?!" said Kuki.   
  
"Yep! you're our friend now, you get to hang around US!!"   
  
Kuki was touched, she smiled happily. "Thanks." She said softly.   
  
  
  
  
Throughout the year, the three of them became the BEST of friends. They did everything together and the three youngsters did everything they could for their secret organization. Nigel had his dad built them a treehouse. And Kuki adopted 10 hamsters that made many many babies there. Hoagie became obsessed with planes and inventions. And did all of his work at his office in the tree house. They didn't add any additional members, because Nigel felt that only special kids can join, and if they proved themselves worthy then that person would take the honorary title as Numbuh Four. But so far, Nigel didn't think any of the kids have proven themselves worthy yet.  
  
Kuki was a lot happier person after she met Nigel and Hoagie. And she was able to fit in real well with all the rest of the kids that year.  
  
"CAN MELODY BE IN OUR CLUB, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!"  
  
"WHY?! What makes you think she's good enough to be in OUR club."  
  
"Cause she's my fwend?"  
  
  
  
As for the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, they stayed clear out of Kids Next Door's way. But that didn't stop them for tattling on Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, and any of the other kids whenever they had the chance.  
  
  
Things changed however for all of them, when they entered the second grade. A brand new bad boy in town emerged from down under that went by the name of Wallabee Beetles. Was he a friend or a foe? And does he have what it takes to become Kids Next Door Member Numbuh 4? FIND OUT, IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTER.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: HAW HAW HAW HAW. DID YOU LIKE THAT? I KNOW YOU DID. OKAY, MAYBE YOU DIDN'T CAUSE IT WAS KINDA BORING. BUT PRETEND YOU DID ANYWAYS. THE END WAS KINDA RUSHED. I APOLOGIZE. But I WILL WRITE THE SECOND CHAPTER IF YOU LIKE. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN. HEHEHE. REVIEW YEA? MORE REVIEWS MAKES ME A HAPPY GIRL. 


	2. Angry Thoughts

A/N: YEA IT KINDA TOOK AWHILE FOR THE SECOND CHAPTER. I APOLOGIZE GREATLY. but yea I know. I'm a terrible writer, and i get terribly terribly lazy. and I often have writer's block. TEE HEE. sorry.   
CHAPTER 2:   
It was an early autumn morning, and no longer did Kuki require the assistance of her mom to walk her to school. She woke up every morning to find her good friend Hoagie, in the front of her door, waiting to escort her to their learning physility. On the way, the two would walk by the home of Nigel Uno to pick him up as well. And all three of them would skip merrily along until they reached school grounds.   
  
It's been exactly a year since the awesome trio had met. Now Kuki, Nigel, and Hoagie, were the closest bunch of friends that you had ever saw.  
  
This year, the children was finally starting the second grade. The three of them had already prepared themselves for their new classroom and their new teacher. When they opened the door to their room number however they were suprised to find a couple of new faces as well as old. They looked around the room, to find it much bigger than the last. There were gigantic cabinets, a white board, and some large tables. It wasn't as colorful as their last room, but it was colorful.  
  
"Uh...what do we do now?" Said Kuki.  
  
"Uh...I guess we pick a seat." Said Nigel. Each table seated a group of six. Nigel, Hoagie, and Kuki helped themselves to an empty table. Underneath the table was an empty desk, where all of the children's supplies and papers were put. Nigel and Kuki sat to one side. And Hoagie sat to the other, across from Nigel and Kuki. There were three available seats left. And all three of them were anxious to find out who would occupy them.   
  
Minutes passed before the school bell rang, and more and more students began filling up the classroom. Everyone turned their heads when they saw a new kid walk in. And all the students stared and smiled and beckoned for that bright young student to come sit next to them. But then the terrible happened. To the KND's horror, a familiar group of 5 walked into the room. It was the Delightful Children from Down the Lane!  
  
"AWW MAN!" Hoagie exasperated. "Don't tell me they're gonna be in our class this year too!"  
  
But they knew it was true. And they couldn't do anything about it. The KND watched as the Delightful Children from Down the Lane looked about the room unsure of where to place themselves. There wasn't a table available where they could all sit together. Unfortunately for them, they came into class too late. And thus, the Delightful Children from Down the Lane must be separated.   
  
And if being in the same classroom again wasn't bad enough, Hoagie thought of something worse. He panicked. "What if they come sit next to US?! What if they come site next to US?!?!"   
  
Nigel looked at the three empty seats next to them in dread, he looked up and the worst was coming true. Two of the Delightful Children from Down the Lane was walking towards THEM! THEIR TABLE. It was the only table left with available seats. NIgel shook his head frantically, as if telling the two Delightful Children not to sit with them. But all they did was smile mechnicingly, as if they knew their presence made the KND miserable.   
  
They all sighed in defeat as the girl in the pink bow took a seat next to Nigel and the tall boy with the hair that covered his eyes took a seat across from her. Hoagie blew a small sigh of relief. There was still an empty space between the bully with the hair and him.  
  
There was a short pause before the school bell rang. It was made official that the first hour of second grade was starting. And the KND knew it was gonna start in dread.   
  
it didn't look like anyone else was going to enter the class so the teacher began.   
  
"OKAY STUDENTS, These are the seats you all picked, and so these are the seats you're going to REMAIN IN, for the WHOLE FIRST HALF of the SCHOOL YEAR."  
  
Nigel immediately shot the two Delightful Kids a glare, which in return sat smiling innocently. Kuki told herself that she could break down and cry just about then. And Hoagie's face showed of nothing but of pure horror.  
  
But then the teacher added, "Only if you talk a lot, I'll hafta move you to a different seat."   
  
Nigel beamed at that and prayed that the Delight Children talked a lot. The teacher then started passing the seating chart around.   
  
"Well Nigel." said Charlene, "Aren't we gonna become better friends."  
  
He twitched his face in disgust. "AS IF!!" he cried.  
*PAUSE*  
  
A/N: I'VE DECIDED TO GIVE ALL THE DELIGHT CHILDREN FROM DOWN THE LANE NAMES. Don't ask me WHY I'm giving them so much attention. HAHAHAHA. I dun know seriously. HAW HAW HAW. but I guess they're funny counterparts for the KND!!  
  
Now known as...  
  
CHARLENE - the girl with the pink bow and light brown hair   
NATHANIEL - (HAW HAW HAW. I'm loving that name) the tall boy with brown hair that covers his eyes  
MAPLE - the chubby girl with the pigtails and glasses  
PARKER - the kid with the blonde mushroom that looks EXACTLY like numbuh four  
GILBERT - the kid with the football helmet  
  
hahhaa. those are great names. If you absolutely MUST have a picture cause maybe you dun remember what the Delightful Children look like, you can go here:   
  
or check out the website:   
  
Only after you finish of course, that wouldn't be fair to me!!   
  
*UNPAUSE*  
"UGH!" Kuki cried. "You better not get US in trouble."  
  
Charlene smirked. "Like we always do?"   
Suddenly, all the children heard a knock and the door, that brought a halt to whatever they were doing. Before the teacher could even reply, the door swung open with a loud thud as it slammed into the wall and stayed opened. Startled, the kids swung their heads around as fast as the door had opened and stared, wide eyed with excitement, at the last new student.  
  
In trudged a short little kid, with fists clenched, and blonde hair that shadowed his face. He wore an oversized orange shirt, and baggy blue jeans, and for some strange reason he looked as if he could pound someone right in the kisser if they touched him. He walked into the front of the classroom where the teacher was standing. A flushed old man followed clumsily behind him.   
  
"W-W-WAllas DEAR!" his father said rather nervously. "Dear GAWD. Where's your m-manners?!" he was sweating an awful lot considering it was his son that had a lot to sweat about being the new student enrolled at a new school of a different country. Wallas also known as Wallabee Beetles, handed the teacher a tardy note, and scanned the classroom with a frown. The father blubbered an apology to the teacher about his behavior and their tardiness, and he kept going around in circles explaining the reasons for why. The teacher tried her best to assure him that it was perfectly fine as long as he didn't do it often.   
  
As Wallas looked around the classroom, some of the students began talking about him. Especially the little girls.  
  
"Ooo~! he sure is cute!" said one of them. They adored his cute blonde hair and his height, and not to mention that bad boy look. But sadly, Wallas paid very small attention to any of them. In fact, all he did was continue to frown.   
  
"Geez, that boy doesn't look too happy." said Nigel.   
  
"I know." Kuki agreed.  
  
"He's cute though." Charlene commented. Kuki rolled her eyes and Nathaniel grunted.   
  
"Okay now Wallabee." said the teacher. She bent down and placed a hand on his shoulder. To her suprise, the young child brushed her hand away wordlessly. The teacher looked at the father confused. He replied by shrugging his shoulders feeling quite embarrassed. She blinked and looked down at the boy again. "Uh...Wallas? I'd like you to take your seat now, right over there." she said and pointed at the empty seat between Nathaniel and Hoagie.   
  
Hoagie squeaked at the idea of the scaring looking boy sitting next to them.   
  
As he walked to his new seat, all the little girls squealed at him.  
  
"He's SO cute!" they swooned. That got him boiling mad.  
  
He took his seat between the scared plane lover and the Delightful kid. He slammed his fists onto the table, and everyone practically jumped up from their seats in fright. Wallas smirked at the fact that he could scare them so easily. He leaned back on in his chair and balanced it slightly on it's hind legs. "Buncha cruddy girls...I outta lick em all." he said as his dad left.   
  
Nathaniel grunted next to him upon hearing that and Hoagie did his best to scoot his chair away as far as possible. Uneffected by that comment, Charlene continued to stare at him with girlish affection. And if this cartoon was as anime Kuki and Nigel would be seen producing a gigantic sweatdrop.   
  
The seating chart that the teacher had ordered the students to pass around and write their names down, finally arrived at their table and Delightful Child Nathaniel was the first to receive it. He took the blue chart and wrote down his name with his neatest handwriting on the space where his seat was drawn in on the chart. He then absent mindedly passed it to Nigel who wrote his name down. Then to Kuki who too wrote her name down with care. She then passed it to the middle of the table for anyone to grab. And Wallas was the first to move.  
  
But before he wrote his name down he looked at the other names written down on the seating chart and the names of some of the kids in his table. Although Nathaniel was a pretty funny name, the name 'Kuki' shot him as the most bizarre.  
  
"Whatsa KOO-KI SANDband." he asked, to no one in particular. He knew it was that asian girl that was sitting in the corner. But he asked anyway just to see if he could get a reaction.  
  
She sighed and decided to ignore the boy.  
  
Wallas smiled to himself and looked at her. "Are you KOO-KI SANDband? What kind of name is that?!"  
  
A fire flared in her eyes as she swung her head to face him.  
  
"It's a NAME! she said. "It's MY name, DON'T make fun of it." and with that she turned her head back the other way.  
  
"SO?" he said. "What kind of parent names their kid Kuki?"  
  
Kuki's jaw dropped and she swear she could of punched him in the face. NIgel tried to persuade her that this jerk was not something to get angry over. "But she looked at the kid strait in the eye again.  
  
"It's JAPANESE okay? My parents gave me that name! so BUG OFF YOU BIG JERK!!"  
  
Everyone at the table stayed quiet. They had never seen the usually happy go lucky girl get so angry before, it wasn't an often occurrence. And when she did get angry, it was kind of scary. There was a small silence among the group until Wallas quietly broke it with a soft chuckle. He suddenly kept smiling and shaking his head. Kuki was astonished.  
  
"He's LAUGHING." Hoagie pointed out.   
  
Woah. That was kinda weird. They couldn't imagine a boy that looked like he could of been frowning all his life could laugh.   
  
"What are you LAUGHING at?" Nigel said.  
  
His quiet laugher died down, and he stopped smiling, he stared at Kuki for a moment then turned the other direction.  
  
"ookay..." Hoagie muttered under his breathe. Nigel was thinking the same thing.   
  
Kuki huffed, and fidgeted in her chair.   
  
  
The delightful Charlene continue to stare at the new boy in wonder. She tried to make out what he could possible be thinking. He was so cute none the less, she just hoped that he wasn't attracted to that Kuki girl. Or else she'd have to beat her up. She should of done it a long time ago anyways. Oh well, it was way too early to tell if he liked anyone. She then wrote her name down too on the seating chart and passed it to the next person.   
  
Just then, the teacher had announced. "Everyone, we're going to start off with a little art project. It will be your first assignment today!"  
  
"YAY! I love art projects!" Kuki cheered.  
  
"Ew." Wallas muttered. Kuki glared at him, and to her suprised she saw him smile again. But she dismissed it and continued to listen to the teacher.   
  
"I'm going to give out a piece of paper," she said holding a stack of paper. "and you're going to draw a bunch of pictures describing yourself and what you like to do." she said. Then she pressed on. "I have construction paper you could use. Glue, scissors, stencils, and colored pencils. I want you to be very creative and before the nutrition bell rings everyone is going to share theirs with us."  
  
There was a collective amount of sigh and groans from the none artists and cheers from those who did like art.   
"You may begin!" she said, once everybody had gotten a piece of paper.  
  
Right away, Nigel got up from his chair and started to go over to the table where all the supplies were held. After seeing Nigel move up, Delightful Nathaneil decided to get up from his chair too. He tried to race ahead of him so Nigel wouldn't get to the supplies first. But Nigel saw this and decided he wouldn't allow a cruddy Delightful child to steal all of the good stuff before he did.   
  
And so the two children chased eachother to get the the table first, knocking down several of their other classmates and banging themselves on the table in the process.  
  
Nigel yelped as he banged his hip on a table, and grabbed Nathaniel by the collar so he couldn;t get away.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" he shouted and tried to wiggle around to loosen the child's grip.  
  
"NEVER." he said, and yanked Nathaniel and his shirt behind him so he could run ahead.  
  
Furious, Nathan pushed him into a table before he could get far. Nigel whimpered on impact but quickly regained himself and kicked the other boy on the leg before he could pass him. Nathaniel yelped too as he tripped and fell to the hard floor. But just when Nigel was about to step over him, the Delightful kid let out a terrific roar, and grabbed the bald headed boy by the end of his shirt before he could take another step.  
  
With the Delightful Kid's whole weight pulling on his shirt, he lost his balanced and fell to the ground also. Creating a large thud, and accidentally kicking Nathaniel's face on the process. It was then that the small fists started flying through the air, and punches were thrown.   
  
"YEA!! FIGHT!" Wallas cheered as he ran over to the two boys wrestling on the floor. With a thirst for violence he randomly kicked one of them on the ground.  
  
THe teacher lifted her head when she heard Wallas and was horrified at the display in the middle of her classroom.   
  
Everyone turned their attention to where the two grunting boys fought and Wallas who was having a grand ol time creating more violence in the fight with his foot.  
  
Charlene screamed. And Helmet kid, also known as Dilbert, ran in and tried to grab a frustrated Nathaniel away while childishly slapping at Nigel.  
  
Kuki grabbed Wallas fiercely by the arm, and yanked him away from the action that he didn't belong in. "What do you think you're DOING?!" she said. He shrugged idiotically under her grip and ran back to his table. She sighed and helped NIgel up from the floor.  
When Wallas got to the table, he found Hoagie staring at the fight from his seat, quivering like a mad man.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" said Wallas. Hoagie gave him a dirty look and walked over to Kuki and Nigel to see if he was okay.  
  
After recovering from her shock the teacher looked at the now separated boys in anger and worry.   
  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU KIDS!!!' she shouted.  
  
"Nothing!" Nigel said quickly. "We were just playing!" he said before anyone cut in.  
  
"Yea..." said Kuki.   
  
"Yea.." Nigel proceeded. "Weren't we Nathaniel?"  
  
"Um...yea." he said. He didn't want to get into trouble with the teacher. "I dropped my quarter and we both tried to get it at the same time. But we were just playing."  
  
Helmet kid and all the rest of the Delightful children shot him a confused look. He shook his head for them to forget about it.   
The teacher didn't believe them one bit, furious, she demanded that Kuki let go of Nigel and Helmet kid let go of Nathaniel. And she asked them both to step outside so she could talk to them.  
  
"When I'm outside i want EVERYONE and I mean EVERYONE to be working on their assignment."  
  
Everyone went quiet and sulked in their chair. None of the students wanted to get into trouble with the teacher on the first day of second grade, unlike Nigel and Nathaniel. That would be very bad.   
  
When Kuki, Wallas, Hoagie, and Charlene returned to their proper seats, they actually got out their supplies and began working on their drawings like good little children.   
  
"Uh...what are we suppose to do AGAIN?!" demanded Wallas.  
  
Charlene looked up from her paper and giggled at him. "We're suppose to make pictures of all the things we like and like to do! SILLY!" she batted her eyes and then returned to coloring her paper.   
  
Kuki rolled her eyes and sighed. "She's SO annoying." she said to Hoagie. Hoagie grunted loudly and scribbled on his paper even harder.  
  
Charlene whirled her head towards the Japanese girl.  
  
"Make fun of me again and I'll BEAT YOU UP JUST LIKE NATHANIEL DID TO NIGEL."  
  
"You couldn't BEAT ME UP!" Kuki shouted back standing up.   
  
"You wanna BET?!" The delightful girl threatened standing up also.   
  
They started growling at eachother when Wallas interrupted with a burst of laughter. He stared at both of them in anticipation. Charlene blushed and then decided that it wouldn't look nice in front of Wallas if Kuki and her fought.   
  
"HMPH." She pointed her nose in the air and flipped her hair back snobbishly, then sat back down.   
  
Kuki continued to glare at her but sat back down also.   
  
Wallas frowned, secretly hoping their there would be a girl fight but then went back into coloring the picture that he drew.  
  
Kuki sighed depressingly and looked down at her own paper. It was such a bad start to the first day of school.   
After a couple minutes or so, the teacher was still yelling at Nigel and Nathaniel. The whole classroom could hear every single word the teacher shouted at the two boys. The students listened with utmost amusement as they got their drawings on the way.   
  
Kuki looked up from the butterfly she was drawing and saw Wallas staring at her again for the fifth time already. He blinked and looked back down wordlessly. Every once and awhile as she was working on her project, she could feel someone's gaze on the top of her head. And whatdaya know, she looked up to catch that kid Wallas staring at her again. But not a word did come from his mouth. He shifted his attention back down on his drawing.   
  
It was starting to annoy her, and so being the clever little girl she is, she turned to her paper once more and pretended to be ever so concentrating on her piece of artwork. But after a few seconds when she felt those same pair of blue eyes upon her head, she JERKED up from her drawing and caught that aussie kid staring at her again.   
  
"UGH! stoppit!" she cried. "Why do you keep STARING at me!"   
  
The strange blonde boy just smiled to himself and ignored her. Kuki couldn't help but wonder just what was so fascinating about her face. She had the sudden urge to just poke the kid's eye out from ever being able to look again.   
  
Now it was her turn to stare. She couldn't figure out the boy. He kept smiling every time she made eye contact with him.  
  
"heh heh." Hoagie chuckled, noticing that the blonde boy sitting next to him did look up at her often. he leaned over the table and whispered to Kuki. "Maybe he likes you Kuki.."   
  
"I dun understand why he would wanna look at your ugly face." said Charlene who was working on her drawing and had spoke a thought a little too loudly.   
  
Kuki who immediately took the insult whipped her head and without thinking spatted "Cause yours is sh*t."   
There were a collective amount of gasps among some of fellow classmates. Right away, Kuki's hands shot to cover her mouth. And she immediately regretted the cuss word that was released. All the students turned around violently in their seats to stare at her with amusement or disgust. Suprised at her own uncontrollable anger, she sunk into her chair and bit her lip. The class fell silent and all eyes were on her. She felt like a horrible animal in a freak show. It was almost forbidden in her grade to saw nasty words like shit. It was a terrible terrible wrong doing. And only kids that were extremely bad spoke that kind of language.   
  
It was also a terrible thing when the bad word was directed to you. And Charlene felt most terrible. Her eyes started to well up and her breath became shaky gasps.  
  
The whole class went silent as Charlene began to sob louder.  
  
Suddenly, rising from his seat, Helmet Kid, enraged, whipped a finger at Kuki. "UUUUUW!!! you said a BAD WORD!! I'M TELLING." he screamed.   
  
Another low "uuuuuuuuw" rose from the class and they all followed the Helmet Kids actions. The kids all stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Kuki and screamed at her for the naughty language that was said.   
  
"UUUUUW!!! YOU'RE GONNA BE IN BIG TROUBLE!!" said the chubby delightful dork maple.   
  
"SOMEONE SHOULD TELL THE TEACHER." said the other small blonde delightful dork.   
  
Hoagie looked at his table in panic and worry. He didn't want Kuki or any of them to get in trouble. Kuki buried her face in her sleeves. Low sobs came from underneath and her back was shuddering. Charlene started to cry freely and her wails became even louder amongst the rowdy class. Wallas was sitting silently in his seat with sweat in his face.   
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
A?N: Okay. it got kinda long. So I'm gonna end it here for now. everyone is kinda out of character. but it's kinda funny that way!! HAW HAW HAW. uh...yea I know WALLAS isn't actually numbuh four's name. But i just think it sounds better than WALLY. hahhaha. sorry. um. review? 


	3. A Game of Handball

How I First Met You Kosumi  
  
A/N: HI EVERYONE. sorry it took like...FIVE MILLION YEARS to get this third chapter out. I thank EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU who read and reviewed my fic. *SNIFF* I didn't think I'd get so much reviews! THANK YOU!! And special thanks to PAPARAZZI who shook me out of my unbelievably lazy state and forced me to continue this fic. HAHAH! THANK YOU!!! I just wanted to tell you that right after I received your email, I went right away to typing that last part of this chapter and now i'm finally DONE!! YAY!! I also wanted to ask you something. I'll email you later. So this chapter's DEDICATED TO YOU! YAY! I hope everyone likes it. If you don't, I'll CRY.  
  
Just reminding you the names I dubbed the Delightfuls.  
  
[Nathaniel - The tall kid with the long brown hair Charlene - The blonde girl with the pink bow Parker - The one dat looks like Numbuh 4 Maple - The chubby kid with the pigtails and glasses. Dilbert - The kid with the helmet]  
  
The teacher poked her head inside her classroom, and found all of her kids pointing fingers and yapping about something.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?" she cried. She forgot about Nigel and Nathaniel for awhile and stepped inside her room.  
  
"KUKI SAID A BAD WORD TO CHARLENE." exclaimed Maple, the chubby delightful child. She pointed at Kuki and gave her a long dirty look.  
  
The teacher looked to where she was pointing and found both Kuki and Charlene crying. The teacher's mouth dropped in disbelief.  
  
"If that true Kuki?"  
  
Kuki looked up at the teacher with her red eyes and tear stained face. She nodded guiltily.  
  
The teacher gasped.  
  
"Then you apologize to Charlene RIGHT NOW." she demanded. Kuki looked to the girl on her left whose tears had turned into quiet sobs.  
  
"I'm sorry." she mumbled.  
  
Charlene took one glance at Kuki and huffed and swung her head the other direction.  
  
Kuki sighed as tears started to well up her eyes again. Hoagie sat in front of her looking sympathetic. Wallabee stayed silent in his seat with arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Kuki." The teacher said quietly. "You will be staying in during recess today." she turned around and looked at Nigel and Nathaniel by the door. "YOU TWO, will be staying in also. I'm going to call all of your parents."  
  
Nigel groaned loudly and trudged back into his seat. Nathaniel threw Nigel a venomous glare and retreated to his table also.  
  
The teacher returned to her desk and ordered her students to continue their art project with little noise.  
  
Nigel looked at Kuki and scooted closer to her. He leaned in real close to her to make sure Charlene couldn't hear them. It made Wallabee look up at them. Nigel whispered to Kuki.  
  
"Wow... What did you do to Charlene..!"  
  
Nigel turned his head so his ear was now towards her. She leaned in and whispered.  
  
"I-" she hesitated. "I said a bad word to her."  
  
Nigel reeled his head back and gawked at her in surprise. "Really?!"  
  
"yea." she replied and looked down at the paper in front of her.  
  
"Way to go!" he cheered silently and patted her shoulder. Kuki continued coloring and tried not to smile.  
  
"Hey Wallas." Hoagie said.  
  
Wallabee took his gaze off of the two friends and looked back down on his work.  
  
"Can I borrow the orange crayon?"Hoagie asked.  
  
He looked at the crayon on his paper for awhile and then Hoagie.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"No." he said and took it and began coloring with it.  
  
Hoagie sighed, annoyed by the blonde boy. "C'mon I need it." he tried again.  
  
"NO!" he said. "I'm using it!"  
  
Hoagie bit his lip and felt the urge to punch the kid sitting next to him. Wallabee ignored him and started coloring his whole paper orange.  
  
After the bell rang, everyone left the classroom and headed out to the playing field except Nigel, Kuki and Nathaniel. On the way out, Wallabee turned around to look back at Kuki. She caught his eye for a split second. And he turned back around and left the room.  
  
Nigel had saw this. "He looks at you a lot." he said.  
  
"Yea, i dunno why." Kuki sighed.  
  
"Maybe he likes you."  
  
Kuki shrugged uncaringly. Nigel did the same.  
  
Wallabee stared silently at the entire playground. Kids covered every corner of the dirty black asphalt. Some of the kids occupied the kickball area. A favorite at his old school. He watched as others bounced a red ball on the ground and off a long wall which he knew was the handball court. Next to the handball courts were a buncha kids divided into groups of four that bounced the ball towards each other. He assumed they were playing foursquare. Off to the side of the playground were the tetherball courts. He watched as a couple of kids whacked the ball on the string back and forth. And in the corner of the playground, he saw a small jungle gym and bars.  
  
Wallabee sighed in frustration and clenched his fist. There were so many kids, there weren't as many kids in his last school. It was gonna be harder for him to take over this playground cause there was so many kids. 'Wot ta take ovah fuhst..' he thought. Suddenly he heard a shrill girly voice calling out in his direction. He whirled his head and met the blonde girl with the bow from his table. He forgot her name. He didn't even recall getting it in the first place. But she knew his name pretty well.  
  
She ran towards him and stopped to catch her breath. "Hey Wallabee...Come on!" she said and grabbed his arm. he looked at her but didn't budge. "You should come play with us Wallace!"  
  
"With who." he said. "Me, my brothers, and my sister!" she said batting her eye lashes at him. "Come Wally! Play with us!" she said tugging on him harder.  
  
"Um...Wot's your name again?"  
  
"Charlene! remember?" she replied. Wallabee muttered a 'no' under his breath. But he let her pull him towards her brothers and sisters cause he didn't really know anyone else he could play with anyways.  
  
"WALLBEE!" she cried. "Meet my brother GILBERT!" she pointed to the tiny kid wearing a football helmet.  
  
"Er...hey. "Wally greeted.  
  
Gilbert looked at Wallabee but didn't respond back. Wally frowned and Charlene pointed at the next boy.  
  
"That's my other brother Parker!" she said. He had the same mushroom haircut and nearly the same blonde hair as Wallabee but Parker's hair was lighter. Parker nodded at Wally, and Wally did the same.  
  
"Okay. And that's my sister Maple." Charlene finished. Maple's eyes sparkled behind her glasses and she waved eagerly at the new kid.  
  
"HI WALLABEE!!" she cried, beaming brightly at him.  
  
The Aussie kid frowned but nodded his head at her to return the greeting.  
  
"So yea." said Charlene. "We kicked out all of the other kids on this handball court. So now it'a ALL OURS WALLABEE!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around him. Feeling uncomfortable, he pushed her arms away quickly and scrambled away from her.  
  
Parker, the blonde delightful boy, picked up the handball. "OKAY. so let's play."  
  
Meanwhile, in the classroom.  
  
Nigel watched as the teacher had his mom on the telephone. She spoke to his mom with a stern and disapproving voice about the earlier event with Nigel and Nathaniel today. He sighed with boredom, then looked at Kuki.  
  
She sat in the seat next to him, staring off into space. Nigel looked from her face to her long shiny black hair.  
  
"Hey Kuki." he said. She whipped her head to face her friend."Can i play with your hair?"  
  
Kuki's face lit up with delight and she whirled around in her seat so he could play with her shiny black hair.  
  
"Okay! okay!" she said and brought out a hot pink Barbie brush from her mini backpack. "Wutcha gonna do to it?" she said.  
  
"Hmmmm..." he said thoughtfully, "I think i'm gonna braid your hair!"  
  
"I go first!!" said Dilbert, the kid with the helmet. He grabbed the ball away from his blonde brother roughly and stood in the middle of the handball court. Everyone else went to sit down on the benches by the side until it was their turn. Dilbert bounced the ball and picked out Wallabee.  
  
"C'mon. you're first!" he said and bounced the ball again. Wallabee got up and walked towards the middle of the court silently. "okay you know how to play right? you hafta bounce the ball on the ground and it hasta hit the wall and-"  
  
"Yea yea, ah kno' how ta play this cruddy game."  
  
"okay." Dilbert paused and prepared himself. "okay, ready go." He threw the ball up slightly, and using only one fist, hit the round handball until it bounced on the ground and off the wall.  
  
Wallabee stood his ground as he watched everything move slowly. Then as the ball neared him, he put both of his fists together, and prepared himself by moving slightly towards the ball. He took a deep breathe, and SLAMMED it as it hit the ground ahead of him, bounced off the wall, and flew across the court.  
  
Dilbert watched and gasped as the ball flew over his head. He ran backwards to try and hit the ball, but it went way over his head and missed.  
  
"OKAY OKAY, START OVER." he said and ran to catch the bouncing ball. "OKAY, you can't hit it THAT hard." he walked back into the middle of the court to start again. "I'm gonna start over." he said. Wallabee sighed and let him have his way.  
  
Dilbert held the ball in his hand and slightly tossed it in the air. he hit the ball again and it was no different from his first attempt. It bounced on the ground and hit the wall and flew towards Wallabee.  
  
"Weak." Wallabee muttered and punched it back towards the wall. it came back towards Dilbert with much more power.  
  
The delightful kid panicked and fell to the floor clutching his helmet just as it hit his head. The ball bounced off and rolled somewhere else.  
  
He got up slowly, his football helmet covering his red face. He had his fist clenched and he turn towards Wallabee with his chest heaving up and down.  
  
"That..." Dilbert began, then took a deep breath. "HUUUUUUURRRT!!!!" He screamed angrily and stomped his foot on ground. "I DUN WANT TO PLAY WITH YOU ANYMORE."he shouted. Wallabee nearly jumped out of his shoes by the sudden outburst. Dilbert stomped towards him and shoved his shoulder against him roughly before taking a seat on the bench. Wallabee blinked and decided to let it slide. No use getting into a fight with such a wimp. It didn't even hurt anyways.  
  
"MY TURN!! MY TURN!!!" said the chubby delightful girl named maple. "it's gonna be SO much fun playing with YOO!" she exclaimed. She ran over to where the ball had rolled off to, and then ran back, out of breath. "okay...wallabee...YA READY?!"  
  
The aussie boy grunted.  
  
"okay..." she said and then took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the ball. "okay..." she said again. the chubby delightful kid held the ball out in front of her, and then punched it weakly. It bounced on the ground and barely hit the wall in front.  
  
Wallabee, who was taken by suprise, rushed forward, before the ball could bounce twice, just barely hit the ball in time before it went back to Maple again.  
  
Maple giggled after watching him struggle. She then prepared herself and hit the ball back towards the wall. It was another weak one. It bounced once and then barely made it above the ground.  
  
Wallabee groaned and rushed forward again to catch it. But this time, he decided to play it her way. He hit the ball really soft so she had to run forward like he was doing to reach it in time.  
  
Maple gasped and tried her best to hit the ball when it was her turn, she rushed forward but missed the ball, and ended up slamming her body against the handball board. She groaned and slid down onto the dirty asphalt.  
  
"Das not fair." She pouted, sitting on the ground in defeat.  
  
"OKAY." said the blonde delightful boy named Parker. "Get off the ground Maple, now it's MY turn." He rose from his seat on the bench and then walked towards the middle of the court. Parker smirked and folded his sleeves up. "I'm not gonna be as easy as the others Wallabee." he said.  
  
Wallabee stared at the delightful kid that looked like he could be his twin. They had the same height, same haircut, almost the same blonde hair. Except Parker's was more white. And his skin was more pale that Wallabee's. His clothes were much more clean and expensive. And compared to Wallabee, it was obvious he came from a much higher class. Wallabee, on the other hand, and worn the same orange shirt three days in a row.  
  
"Sure sure okay, just hurry it up already." said Wallabee.  
  
"Alright, alright." He picked up the ball, then made a sideway glance at Wallabee. Immediately after that, he tossed the ball up, then unlike his brother and sister previous, he put both fists together and brought it down on the ball. It bounced on the ground and flew off the wall.  
  
Wallabee moved back and countered his serve with the same force.  
  
Parker shuffled to the left and added more force onto ball.  
  
It flew off the wall and across the court and Wallabee was able to hit it back again..  
  
'Finally, a worthy opponent.' Wallabee thought as they continued to hit the ball back and forth. Wallabee made it an especially hard game for Parker. Parker struggled to keep up with Wallabee. And after three whole minutes, he was starting to get nervous on the court. Wallabee didn't have much of a hard time hitting the red handball that came his way.  
  
Wallabee smiled as he saw his friend's face dripping with sweat.  
  
"Tired are ya?" he said and hit him another difficult one.  
  
The delightful boy ran forward to hit the ball on his turn and barely made it to the wall. He growled.  
  
"You can NEVER beat me."  
  
Wallabee laughed.  
  
"Watch me."  
  
The Aussie boy hit the ball far off towards the opposite side where his opponent stood.  
  
The delightful boy's eye widen. He'd hafta run across the court to hit the ball before it bounced twice. He was so out of breath. But he made a mad dash for it. With his chest on fire and his head spinning, he hit the ball as best as he could. But his strength had disappeared him and he watched in horror as the ball hit the ground once...then twice, then a couple more as it rolled off the court.  
  
"DARNNIT!!!" The delightful cried in frustration. He stomped his foot and grabbed his hair.  
  
Wallabee held his laughter "Hey..but it was a good ga-"  
  
"YOU CHEATED." he screamed.  
  
His face suddenly faulted as he looked at the not so delightful red faced kid. He dropped his mouth and looked at the kid in disbelief.  
  
"Wudaya mean ah cheated?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"YOUCHEATEDYOUCHEATEDYOUCHEATED!!!!" he screamed angrily. "I'M SUPPOSE TO WIN!!"  
  
Wallabee glared a him. "NUH UH. I WON FAIR AND SQUARE!!"  
  
Charlene sighed and got up. "PARKER."  
  
Her brother whirled around to face his sister angrily.  
  
"SIT DOWN." she commanded. "YOU LOST, it's MY turn."  
  
"BUT-"  
  
"C'MON!!" she whined. "you played long enough! It'S MY turn!!" she said and folded her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"FIIIIIIIINEEE!!" he screamed and went down to sit in on the bench with his other siblings.  
  
Meanwhile in a classroom.  
  
"YES. AND SHE OPENLY SAID A BAD WORD TO ONE OF HER CLASSMATES. AND-WHAT?! WUT DA YA MEAN 'WUT"S WRONG WITH THAT?' SHE SAID A BAD WORD MISS-"  
  
Kuki smirked as she watched her teacher talking to her mother on the telephone.  
  
"Hey Kuki, could you hand me another rubberband."  
  
"Sure Nigel."  
  
Nigel grabbed half of her hair, and started making a bunch or little braids all the way from her roots, to the very tip of her hair.  
  
The delightful boy Nathaniel, who was bored and lonesome, decided to join them. But not after kindly asking Kuki for her permission. He now had kuki's other half of hair and was thoroughly grooming it with her barbie brush.  
  
Surprising, all three of them were getting along quite nicely.  
  
"you have such pretty hair Kuki." Said Nathaniel. "I like to brush my sister's hair too."  
  
Kuki frowned at the thought of Charlene.  
  
"You're lucky." Nigel said fuming. "My mum always makes me shave my hair."  
  
Kuki giggled and leaned back in her chair contently.  
  
"Hey, you should make her other hair into braids too." Said Nigel.  
  
"okay." Said Nathaniel and began copying Nigel.  
  
"YOU HIT ME IN THE FACE!!!" Charlene screamed, clutching her face in agony as tears streamed out of her eyes.  
  
"I"m Sorry. I-I didn't mean ta-"  
  
"YOU HIT ME IN THE FACE!!" Charlene repeated.  
  
"Well...Why didn't you hit the BALL?!" said Wallabee, raising his voice.  
  
"I COULDN'T!!" she wailed. "I TOLD YOU TO GO EASY ON MEH!"  
  
The rest of her siblings could only watch her stand in the middle of the court with her face buried in her dirty hands.  
  
"AND I DID." Wallabee snapped, folding his arms across his chest. "WHY didn't you hit the ball?!"  
  
"I COULDN'T!!!" she screamed.  
  
"and WHY NOT?!"  
  
"CAUSE IT HIT MEH IN THE FACE!!!" she shrieked as she pulled her hands away and revealed to him her red tear-stained face.  
  
He sighed roughly and put his hands on his hips. "Well it's not MY fault you cruddy delightful kids can't PLAY."  
  
Enraged, The blonde delightful stood up and pointed an accusing finger at him. "THAT'S IT!!!" he shouted. "we're telling a teacher on you."  
  
"And you can NEVER play with us AGAIN!" Maple screamed.  
  
"and....AND I HATE YOU!" Dilbert added.  
  
Wallabee dropped his mouth in shock. "FINE! Like i wanna play with you tattle-tellers ANYWAY."  
  
Parker then cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted at the top of his lungs. "TEEEEEACHER!!!"  
  
The adult playground monitor looked over in the direction of the shouting kids. And started walking over to them.  
  
"NOW! ya gonna get it." Charlene sneered.  
  
"Aw, man." The Aussie kid groaned before making a mad dash for the tetherball courts.  
  
"GET HIM!!" Maple screamed as all five of them started chasing him.  
  
"YA GONNA PAY!!" said Dilbert.  
  
'Man, Ah could take 'em all out. if it wasn't fo' the teachers here.' Wally thought as he continued to run across playground. With the delightful kids hot on his tail. He could hear the playground monitor whistling behind him, and ordering something he couldn't understand. "Crud" he said as he reached the tetherball courts. He looked right and left for a place to hide among the many kids playing tetherball.  
  
"Hey. What are YOU doing here?"  
  
He whipped his head around to face the chubby kid from his table in class. the one he wouldn't lend the orange crayon to. He searched his head for his name.  
  
"Hey um...HOAGIE!! mate, you gotta help me out." he said, and tossed a nervous glance over his shoulder.  
  
"What?! Why-" his question was answered when he spotted the delightful kids running towards them with angry looks on their faces. Hoagie narrowed his eyes at them. "The Delightfuls..." He then looked at Wallabee and grabbed his arm. "Okay FINE! c'mon!" he said as the two started to make a run for it.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!!" Parker growled venomously.  
  
The delightful watched as the two kids weaved in and out of the multiple tetherball courts, and followed.  
  
"Hey! watch out!" Hoagie said as they dodged a kid playing tetherball.  
  
He looked behind him and saw the angry delightful blonde boy shove a kid away roughly. The kid whimpered and fell to the floor.  
  
"Hey! he just pushed that kid!" said Hoagie.  
  
Wallabee looked behind him and saw Charlene gaining on him also.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" she ordered and shoved another girl who was in the middle of a game. The girl whimpered and began to cry.  
  
"Excuse me! Sorry! Excuse me!" Hoagie cried as the dodged the kids on the tetherball courts. The Delightfuls however just shoved anyone that got in the way of their chase.  
  
"MOVE IT!!" Maple shouted and practically kicked a kid in their shin.  
  
"HURRY!! They're getting away!!" Dilbert said, running across a tetherball court and ruining someone's game.  
  
Charlene continued to run as fast as her little legs could carry her and was just about grabbing range of Wallabee when she ran strait into a kid playing tetherball. They both tumbled on impact. Charlene made a mess of her dress and earned a couple of scraps also. The kid that she bumped into started crying immediately. Charlene cursed as she saw Wallabee run off, then tears started welling up in her eyes also.  
  
"Are they gone yet?" Hoagie panted, becoming tired from running. He looked back and saw that Parker was RIGHT behind him. He looked in time to see the delightful boy take a flying leap. Hoagie gasped and his breath caught in his throat. He watched as the delightful boy pounced onto Wallabee. The Aussie boy's running was brought to an abrupt stop, when Parker brought him down roughly to the harsh asphalt floor.  
  
He scrapped his chin and elbows as the two boys wrestled in the black dirt. Hoagie watched in horror as Dilbert came running and tried to pin Wallabee to the ground also, followed by Maple and Charlene. Hoagie realized what he had to do and started pulling away the delightful siblings furiously.  
  
Wallabee grunted underneath all the wrestling children and dirt and managed to land a punch on Dilbert's jaw. He continued to struggle, when the commotion was brought to a sudden stop by a piercing sharp whistle.  
  
"OKAY. OKAY. BREAK IT UP."  
  
Everyone moved their heads to look up at the almighty Recess Monitor hovering over them. Hoagie smirked knowing that the Delightful kids were busted. The siblings froze in their spot and looked up at the recess monitor fearfully. Behind her were the angry bunch of kids whose game was rudely interrupted by the troublesome Delightfuls.  
  
Wallabee coughed from on the ground and pushed himself up into a sitting position. He brushed Parker and Dilbert aside and dusted off his pants.  
  
"Alright." the teacher began. Eyeing the kids that were on the floor. "Now I'm gonna say this once..." She looked from face to face. "WHO started it."  
  
Immediately, the raised arms and the extended fingers all pointed directly at the Delightfuls. There was no question or arguments at ALL about who had created all this chaos.  
  
The Recess Monitor looked surprised, then motion for the Delightfuls to get up. "C'mon. We're gonna go visit the principal."  
  
"NO!!" Parker protested. "I-It wasn't us! It was Walla-"  
  
"Forget it." Dilbert said sadly. "She's an adult. And she saw everything." He muttered underneath his breath.  
  
They all sighed in defeat as they stood up. All the angry kids then proceeded to go back into their tetherball games. The monitor asked Wallabee if he needed to see the nurses office. But he said 'no'. She left, and the Delightfuls followed her with their heads hung low.  
  
Wallabee watched them leave and stood up also. He then looked at the chubby boy and gave him a satisfying smirk. Hoagie looked to him and smiled also, brushing his pants off in the process.  
  
"You're my new best friends, mate." The Aussie boy said sincerely.  
  
Hoagie's smile widen at the boy's words. Just when he was about to speak, he heard someone call out his name. He looked over his shoulder amd spotted Nigel and Kuki running over towards them excitedly. He also noticed Kuki's new head of braids bouncing towards them.  
  
The two of them where panting when they reached Hoagie and Wallabee.  
  
"What happened?!" Nigel exclaimed, taking deep breaths.  
  
"Yea...We just saw the delightful kids on their way to the principal's office with one of the teachers." Kuki said. Wallabee smiled at the girl's new hair style.  
  
"Guys..." Hoagie began. "I'd like you to meet our new best friend."  
  
"Did you kick their BUTTS?" Nigel said enthusiastically. Wallabee smirked at Nigel, then shifted his eyes towards Kuki.  
  
Kuki smiled and he smiled back.  
  
"Wallabee...I'd like you to meet the Kids Next Door" Hoagie announced and then looked at the blonde boy and put a hand to his chin. "Hmmm...I think you'd make a good numbuh four."  
  
Both Nigel and Kuki's eyes widen in surprise.  
  
"Since you OBVIOUSLY can't hang out with the Delightful children again." Hoagie observed.  
  
"You'll just hafta work for us." Kuki said.  
  
"Just as long as you could kick their butt!!" said Nigel.  
  
Wallabee had a huge undeniable grin now as cracked his knuckles. "And those kids are gonna get a huge lickin' now that I'M a part of this team."  
  
A/N: YAY!! I dunno HOW many errors are in this fic. But hopefully not many. YAY! ANYWAYS. GRACE ME WITH YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS. hahhahaa. um... PLEASE. 


End file.
